survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Usernam pending
|place4 = 15/20|challenges4 = 2|votesagainst4 = 4|days4 = 17|season2 = 5|tribes2 = |place2 = 19/20|alliances2 = |challenges2 = 0|votesagainst2 = 3|days2 = 6|season = 2|tribes = |place = 4/14|alliances = |challenges = 3|votesagainst = 10|days = 35|seasonscompeted = 4|dayslasted = 79|tribalwins = 9|individualwins = 0|totalchallengewins = 9|totalvotes = 24|image2 = 200px|image = 200px|season3 = 10|image3 = 200px|tribes3 = |place3 = 14/20|alliances3 = |challenges3 = 4|votesagainst3 = 7|days3 = 21}}Usernam_Pending, or Usernam'' ''was a contestant on SRorgs: Benin, SRorgs: All Stars, SRorgs: Greece, and SRorgs: Rapa Nui. He is the series' second four-timer and has played on every all-returnee season for which he was eligible. He also returned as a mentor to new castaways in SRorgs: Socotra. He also competed on ARorgs: Neuschwanstein. Usernam started off on the Agrime tribe before the merge, finally finishing in 4th place, and becoming the 6th member of the jury. Usernam is well known for his strategic awareness, as he executed numerous blindsides, before becoming a victim of his own art. Survivor: Benin Usernam began on the Agrime ribe where he was pulled into an alliance with BB, Fred and Surv. At their first tribal council, BB wanted to blindside Macro instead of voting out inactive tribe member Marcuz. Usernam decided that this was bad for the tribe, so he flipped and voted out Marcuz instead. He spilled the beans to Macro and Rapay, and the three of them formed a new alliance and blindsided BB at the next tribal council. When the merge came, Agrime had a 5-4 majority over Nokoue. They used this advantage to systematically eliminate the former members of Nokoue: John, Molten and Smiles. Usernam, Macro and Rapay then decided that Surv and Fred were too much of a threat to keep around. When Fred won his fourth consecutive immunity challenge, they used the only remaining Nokoue member, Savage, to help them blindside Surv. At the final five, Fred finally lost an immunity challenge, so they had a chance to vote him out. However, Usernam knew that Fred would be voting for him and that he was a big enough threat for Macro and Rapay to take out soon, so he wanted to figure out a way to keep both himself and Fred in the game. When he won an extra vote advantage, he used it to vote for him try to tie the vote 3-3 so that it would go to rocks and someone else would be eliminated. This didn't work and Fred was voted out 4-2, but Usernam became the first person to ever deliberately vote for themselves. Usernam was right about how much of a threat he was, and at the final four he was voted out unanimously. Voting History 1 : Usernam used his extra vote advantage to cast a vote for Fred and himself, in the hopes of going to rocks. Therefore, Usernam's 2nd vote cast was a vote for himself. An extra vote advantage is one of the only occasions where a purposeful "self-vote" is allowed. Survivor: All Stars Voting History Survivor: Greece - Heroes vs Villains Greece Voting History Survivor: Rapa Nui - Ghost Island Rapa Nui Voting History Trivia * During the SRORGscars, Usernam was nominated as "Best Confessionalist", "Biggest Villain", and "Best Strategist" for his appearance on Benin but did not win either award. Navboxes Category:SRorgs: Benin Contestants Category:SRorgs: All Stars Contestants Category:SRorgs: Greece Contestants Category:4th Place Category:19th Place Category:14th Place